A punto de perderle
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: "Tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos desde entonces... No dejes que se acaben, Sasuke. Por favor sigue luchando. Te quiero" La adolescente de diecinueve años no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba a esa persona especial más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Quién era esta chica? Su nombre era Umiko. SasukexOC, leve Naruhina


**¡Hola! Aquí he vuelto una vez más con otro one-shot.**

**Esta vez me he atrevido con Sasuke Uchiha. Llevaba tiempo queriéndo hacer uno con este personaje.**

**Soy perfectamente consciente de que Sasuke es bastante OOC pero tengo mis razones: Esta historia tiene lugar un par de años después que Naruto Shippuden y Sasuke tras matar a su hermanos volvió a Konoha y ya no tiene deseos de venganza. Así es como me imagino a Sasuke si hubiese pasado todo esto.**

**Salvo mis OCs, Umiko, Shanga y la trama, los demás personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Una vez dicho todo esto, muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y por leer esto. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**A punto de perderle.**

- Que te vaya bien el día - le dijo la rubia que atendía la floristería cuando estaba saliendo de allí

- Gracias Ino e igualmente – respondió una chica de aproximadamente su edad, sonriendo y girándose levemente para verla, al cerrar la puerta del establecimiento

Anduvo por las calles de Konoha con el ramo de flores en su mano. Eran para decorar su casa. Alzó la mirada y volvió a sonreír levemente. Hacía un día precioso, con un sol brillante y unas pocas nubes blancas y esponjosas adornando el inmenso cielo azul. Lástima que habían dicho que pòr la tarde se nublaría y por la noche, una tormenta arreciaría la villa.

"_Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora. Te echo de menos"._

La adolescente de diecinueve años no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba a esa persona especial más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Quién era esta chica?

Su nombre era Umiko. Tenía el pelo castaño, largo hasta la cintura y ondulado. Sus grandes ojos zarcos estaban rodeados por unas espesas pestañas y largas pestañas. Su estatura sobresalía ligeramente de la media femenina, medía 1.70. Su cuerpo estaba bien equilibrado debido al ejercicio que hacía. No era plana pero tampoco llamaba demasiado la atención. Exacto, era guapa pero no espectacular. Podía pasar desapercibida perfectamente.

A pesar de vivir en Konoha, no era una ninja. Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí? Bien, ella era una adepta de Venus. Como cualquier adepto, era capaz de controlar, hasta cierto punto, un elemento. Al ser adepta de Venus, su elemento era la tierra. Eso suponía que podía crear terremotos, hacer crecer plantas, esquirlas de barro, etc. Aún con todo esto, había algo que la diferenciaba del resto de adeptos: su capacidad de curación. Si bien es cierto que los adeptos de tierra podían curar, las capacidades de Umiko sobrepasaban todos los parámetros, convirtiéndola en una de las mejores médicos que existían.

Había llegado con su familia cuando ella tenía catorce años. Sus padres habían decidido asentarse en Konoha. Se habían quedado encantados con lo apacibles y amables que eran los habitantes.

Siguió andando, admirando el cálido ambiente que se apreciaba en la villa así como la belleza de la misma. Todos eran tan felices y ella también, pero le echaba de menos. _"Espero que estés bien"_

No paraba de darles vueltas. Tampoco era para tanto ¿no? Llevaba cinco días sin ver a su novio. Era poco tiempo y aún así... Lo extrañaba tanto. Él se había ido a una misión. Volvería mañana. Ya casi no quedaba nada para verle. Aquel pensamiento provocó que una cálida sensación la recorriese y que, inconscientemente, sonriese para sí misma. Le quería tanto. ¿Quién era él?

Bueno pues... nada más y nada menos que... Uchiha Sasuke. La sonrisa de su rostro se acentuó aún más al evocar su imagen. Llevaban un año saliendo y él había conseguido ganarse su corazón como ningún otro.

Era cierto que Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había dicho "te quiero", pero eso no significaba que fuese un insensible, un cubo de hielo o que fuese indiferente, como algunos le pintaban. Sasuke era atento, gentil, detallista y, en cierto sentido, podía ser tierno y dulce. Quién lo diría ¿verdad? ¿Uchiha Sasuke siendo tierno? Era algo que sus actos delataban. Cuando salían por la noche Sasuke sabía cuándo tenía frío y, sin preguntarle, nada, le ponía su chaqueta a ella. Tampoco olvidaba cómo la sorprendía algunas veces regalándole una rosa roja. La primera vez Umiko no cabía en su asombro, porque aquellas eran sus flores favoritas y ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre ello. También recordaba que cuando paseaban juntos, alguna vez él entrelazaba, disimuladamente, sus dedos con los de ella.

Y Sasuke siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Es cierto que nunca le decía palabras de consuelo, pero la abrazaba con ternura, haciéndole saber que estaba apoyándola. Siempre la escuchaba, no siempre para las cosas trivieles, pero sí en las importantes.

Todo esto no quería decir que él fuese perfecto. Como cualquier hombre, él tenía sus defectos. No era bueno en asuntos y temas delicados. Era directo y decía las cosas muy claras, fuesen hirientes o no. Nunca intentaba que sonasen menos fuertes o más delicadas, lo decía tal cual. Aquello en algunas ocasiones fastidiaba bastante, pero con paciencia y reflexión, Umiko se daba cuenta de que aunque las palabras de Sasuke podían ser muy toscas, él lo decía por su bien.

Y qué decir cuando el moreno se cabreaba. Esa era buena. Cuerpo a tierra y que Dios nos libre de cruzarnos en su camino. Sí, estaba experimentalmente comprobado que al portador del Sharingan había que dejarle un rato a solas para que se calmase y poder hablar con él.

Y, como todo el mundo sabía, él era celoso. Era muy celoso. En cierto sentido, eso le alegraba porque si no la quisiese, no se pondría así. Aunque había que reconocer que había veces que resultaba paranoico. Muchas veces tenía que batallar con él para hacerle ver que no podía aislarla del mundo, que no iba a alejarse de sus amigos y que no todos los hombres iban detrás de ella. En fin, mucha paciencia había desarrollado con Sasuke.

A pesar de esto, quería a Sasuke más que a su vida y le aceptaba con sus virtudes y con sus defectos. Es más, tenía miedo de imaginarse su futuro sin él. Se había vuelto dependiente de su presencia, necesitada de sus abrazos y adicta a sus labios. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de verle y abrazarle. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él y distraerse sino, la espera sería más lenta.

"_Por favor vuelve sano y salvo"_

Llegó a su casa sobre las ocho de la tarde. El cielo estaba abarrotado de nubes negras deseantes de explotar y liberar toda una cascada de lluvia.

- ¡Oh! Umiko. Ya has llegado – le recibió en la puerta un gran felino de ojos ámbares y de pelaje rayado. Al igual que los perros de Kakashi, Shanga, así se llamaba su tigre, podía hablar.

- Hai – respondió con una sonrisa la castaña mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron rápido y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba con su pijama (una especie de blusón hasta medio muslo que dejaba entrever su silueta y unos piratas por debajo) preparada para irse a dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y abrazó el amoroso peluche que tenía. Sasuke se lo regaló cuando hicieron medio año juntos

"_Te quiero_"

Aquello fue lo último que pensó antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas cuando se despertó. Llovía a cántaros y el agua caía con fuerza. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. Observaba como la lluvía caía sin cesar, sin descanso alguno. Parecía que las nubes descargaban su furia. Giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la foto que reposaba sobre el escritorio. La cogió y al mirarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron. Era una foto de Sasuke y ella. Se estaban besando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquella vez Naruto les había pillado desprevenidos... Sasuke nunca se dejaría fotografiar en un momento así. Aún recordaba como Sasuke persiguió a Naruto por toda la aldea y como casi no le dejaba conservar esa foto. A ella le encantaba.

Entonces lo sintió. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo iba realmente mal, algo que le oprimía el corazón. Dejó la fotografía en la mesa y se concentró. Sintió como el poder fluí en ella, como manaba y se proyectaba hacia el exterior. Los ninjas encargados de la vigilancia se movían sigilosamente, pocas personas más tocaban o pisaban el suelo de la villa. Extendió su sensibilidad hasta traspasar las lindes del bosque. Ahí encontró la fuente de su preocupación. Sasuke. Estaba en el bosque, pero algo no iba bien. Abrió los ojos preocupadísima. Apenas pensó.

- Shanga! - gritó antes de abrir la ventana y saltar hacia el exterior. La voz le temblaba del nerviosismo.

No llevaba ni un segundo fuera y ya estaba totalmente empapada. Jarreaba con mucha fuerza y apenas podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Echó a correr rumbo hacia el bosque sin importarle nada más

- ¡Umiko! - oyó que alguien la llamaba. No hizo ni caso. Solo le preocupaba una cosa: llegar a donde estuviese Sasuke. Antes de darse cuenta, Shanga la había alcanzado y en ese momento corría a su lado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Sasuke – respondió - Algo malo está pasando y no sé que es - explicó intranquila - Avisa a Tsunade o a quién sea, pero que alguien venga. ¡Rápido Shanga! - dicho esto comenzó a correr aún más rápido si aquello era posible y separándose de Shanga.

Siguió adelante sin importarle que el pelo empapado se le pegase al rostro, sin importarle que la ropa se adhiriese a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sin importarle correr descalza bajo la fuerte lluvia o que pareciese que la piel se le cortaba una y otra vez del frío que hacía. Mientras corría su camino era iluminado por los relámpagos que caían y casi no chocaba contra nada. Traspasó las lindes del bosque como una exhalación. Se cayó varias veces por alguna raíz que se encontraba en su camino, sintió también que se cortaba al pasar velozmente al lado de las ramas e hizo caso omiso a los gritos de sus pies por andar descalzos sobre barro, fango y tierra. El saber que Sasuke estaba cerca y que algo le podía haber pasado era motivación suficiente para superar todas las caídas, cortes y dolores. "_Por favor que esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada grave, que sean paranoias mías"_ Eso era lo único que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

Aunque corrió como nunca, el camino se le hizo eterno. Nada más llegar, tuvo que descansar unos pocos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Le dolía respirar por el frío que hacía y su ropa empapada. Alzó los ojos y se le abrieron de la impresión.

Había algunos cadáveres sobre el suelo. Avanzó lentamente analizando el escenario, intentando deducir qué había pasado y observando cada rostro, aliviándose cada vez que veía que no era Sasuke. Había habido una gran batalla. Varios árboles estaban destrozados, había marcas en el suelo de jutsus usados así como algunos kunais y shurikens clavados en el suelo y en los árboles. Reconoció a los ninjas de la villa del sonido. Entonces recordó que Sasuke le había comentado que su misión consistía en realizar algo en la aldea del sonido. Teniendo eso en mente, comenzó a buscar con más fervor y un tinte de desesperación. Y lo vio. Un poco apartado, apoyado sobre un árbol y semi tumbado se encontraba alguien. Se acercó corriendo y paró a unos pocos metros. Liberó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente al averiguar que todavía respiraba. Ese despeinado pelo azabache, esa figura y ese porte eran inconfundibles para ella, así como el símbolo de su chaqueta. Era, sin duda, Sasuke. Se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a sacudirle levemente.

- ¡S-sasuke! - le llamó repetidamente y con la voz temblorosa, llena de pavor.

El Uchiha estaba lleno de heridas y lo que más le preocupaba era ese rofundo corte del abdomen que sangraba sin parar. Lentamente, esos ojos negros que tanto la enamoraban, se entreabrieron ligeramente. Parecieron brillar una fracción de segundo.

- U... um-miko – consiguió pronunciar el moreno. Respiraba con dificultaad y tosió sangre.

Intentó mover la mano sin éxito. Ella se la tomó delicadamente. Intentó sonreír y él perdió la consciencia. Umiko estaba al borde de la desesperación y las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

- ¡No! Despierta, despierta por favor – sollozó.

Las manos le temblaban al intentar sacudirlo. Se estaba muriendo. Sasuke se moría ante sus ojos y eso la aterraba, la paralizaba impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

"Cálmate" pensó y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, cerró sus ojos un momento, inhalando y exhalando profundamente. "Eres una médico, tienes que tratarlo como un paciente más" se dijo a sí misma. Borró las lágrimas de su rostro y los abrió con determinación y serenidad. Salvaría a Sasuke y se demostraría a sí misma que era capaz de proteger a aquellos que quería Para eso entrenaba y se había hecho más fuerte, ¿no? Era hora de demostrar lo que valía.

Rasgó lo que quedaba de camisa. Observó con detenimiento el profundo tajo. Era muy grave y además había que sumar el problema de que había perdido mucha sangre. Había que tratarlo de inmediato. Se concentró y colocó su mano en el abdomen del Uchiha. Su poder comenzó a fluír y la liberó, comenzando a limpiar y sanar su hondo corte. Estuvo así un tiempo hasta que el cansancio, el frío y sus pequeñas heridas provocaron que comenzase a perder la vista. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke. Lo abrazó sin ver absolutamente nada y la oscuridad la envolvió por completo.

"_Por favor Sasuke, no me abandones"_

Su cuerpo seguía manando inconsciente mente poder sobre las heridas de Sasuke y su mente comenzó a reproducir algunos de sus recuerdos.

**Flashback:**

La villa estaba inquieta. Al parecer iba a volver el chico que traicionó a la aldea ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Oh! Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. Había oído muchsa cosas de él: bastantes lo odiaban y no sabían qué esperar de su regreso, que era un arrogante, frío, egoísta, sin corazón, que había sido consumido por la oscuridad, que había matado a su hermano y que no le importaban los demás. Sólo el poder.

Y, sin embargo, había oído cosas de él por Naruto que la intrigaron bastante. Le había dicho que él era su mejor amigo, que le había salvado, que fue el primer lazo que hizo y que, aunque pareciese muy tosco era una gran persona.

Todo esto la había fascinado ¿Cómo era capaz una sola persona de generar opiniones tan diversas? Tenía ganas de conocerlo pero, por ahora, tenía que trabajar.

Salió del hospital rumbo a su casa. A mitad de camino oyó que gritaban su nombre. Se giró para ver a Naruto con una sonrisa deslumbrante saludándola. Se acercó a ella y fue entonces cuando Umiko se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado por un chico de su edad, más alto que él. Mediría 1.80. Teía el pelo azabache y desordenado, con una piel más blanca que la de Naruto y unos misteriosos ojos negros.

- ¡Hola Umiko! - saludó el rubio. A Umiko se le contagió su sonrisa. Adoraba a Naruto

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó amablemente

- ¡Genial! He venido a presentarte a Sasuke – exclamó feliz. Ella no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa. Estaba tan contenta de que Naruto hubiese podido traer de vuelta a su amigo. - Teme te presento a Umiko, ella vino hace dos años a la aldea.

Ambos fijaron la mirada en el otro. Ella se sorprendió. Había algo en él... había sufrido mucho en el pasado y se notaba que había creado una barrera a su alrededor para protegerse. También tenía un aire de orgullo, misterio y dureza y, no lo iba a negar, era bastante atractivo.

- Encantada de conocerte – dijo Umiko con una leve reverencia.

- Él tan solo asintió con la cabeza como señal de reconocimiento, sin siquiera sacar sus manos de los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué te parece Sasuke, Umiko? - inquirió Naruto con las manos en la nuca.

- Pues... - la castaña ladeó la cabeza – después de todo lo que he oído, me lo esperaba más... terrorífico – respondió. El rubio se rió.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero intuyo que ha tenido que pasar por bastantes cosas -dijo ella. Ambos la miraron. Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke inquisitivamente. Ella sonrió – Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego – se despidió

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Aquel día nos conocimos. Eras diferente a los demás y quería saber más de ti"_

**Flashback:**

Hacía seis meses que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha. Muchos ya lo aceptaban y lo acababan de reasignar al equipo de Kakashi. Ahora habían decidido Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino y ella irse de acampada. Se habían repartido la tarea y Sasuke y Umiko eran los encargados de llevar el agua.

Ellos se llevaban muy bien. Umiko no le miraba como un traidor, hacía preguntas sobre la vida de él pero sabiendo cuando callarse y estaba siempre dispuesta a escuchar y a no juzgar. Sasuke, por su parte, reconocía la fuerza e inteligencia de Umiko, la ayudaba en sus entrenamientos y poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse a ella.

Habían llegado al río. La castaña quería refrescarse, así que se metió en el río que le llegaba por la mitad de la pierna y se agachó a coger agua con el cubo que llevaba. Una vez hecho esto, el cubo pesaba demasiado y, como consecuencia, al incorporarse perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo, perdiendo el cubo por el camino y empapándose por completo.

Al instante oyó lo que menos esperaba. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sasuke como si no creyese que fuese él. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Umiko y un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Sasuke se estaba riendo.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_Fue la primera vez que te oía reír y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, me había empezado a enamorar de ti"_

**Flashback:**

Acababa de terminar de recoger las plantas de le había mandado buscar Tsunade. Cada semana tenía que acercarse al bosque y, como cada que terminaba, iba a buscar a Sasuke que había ido a entrenar a otra parte del bosque. ¡Ah! Ahí estaba.

- Sasuke – saludó con una sonrisa

Se volvió para mirarla y al contemplar sus profundos ojos negros, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Aquellos ojos la habían embrujado. Tenía que andarse con cuidado porque sino podría pasarse horas contemplándolo sin darse cuenta. Parecía que cada día tenían más efecto sobre ella.

Sasuke se acercó a Umiko y ella tuvo que desviar su mirada para que el moreno no viese su sonrojo.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, vámonos – respondió él con su grave voz. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la villa

- ¿Qué tal tu día? - inquirió Umiko

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Nada nuevo. Por la mañana no he hecho mucho y ahora he estado entrenando – respondió monótono.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No ibas a estar con Naruto por la mañana? - recordó ella.

- No. El dobe tenía una cita con Hinata – aclaró el moreno. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad? Me alegro un montón, Hinata llevaba esperando este día toda su vida – comentó feliz. No pudo evitar imaginarse como sería estar en una cita con Sasuke... ¿Qué? No lo podía evitar, llevaba casi dos años enamorada del Uchiha. Una risilla de enamoradiza escapó de sus labios. Sasuke la miró y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó al verla riéndose y levemente sonrojada.

- Nada – respondió avergonzada – solo... me imaginaba como sería que el chico que me gusta me invitase a salir – confesó mirando hacia otro sitio. Se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca había hablado de este tema con Sasuke.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? - inquirió él frenando en seco.

- Bueno... sí... pero tampoco importa... él nunca me corresponderá – susurró girándose para no darle la espalda

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - siguió cuestionando el moreno. Seguía con un semblante impasible y con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Pues... tiene a muchas detrás de él y yo no es que sea espectacular – bajó su mirada al suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. - Además... nunca me han correspondido... no veo porqué iba a ser diferente ahora - Eso era vergonzoso... Le estaba contando eso precisamente a él. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente – Da igual – sonrió y se giró velozmente – Volvamos.

Comenzó a andar sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Quería echarse a llorar y si le miraba, lo haría sin dudarlo, porque era completamente cierto lo que había dicho. Después de llevar más de dos años en la aldea, Sasuke tenía detrás de sí a... ¿casi la mitad de la aldea? Sí, más o menos. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero también era realista. La mayoría de las chicas eran mucho más guapas que ella y el físico ayuda mucho, para qué negarlo. Si a eso le añades que los pocos chicos que le habían gustado se habían enamorado de otra, ya me contarás. ¿Por qué era tan complicado el amor? Parecía tan simple y bonito al ver a las parejas mimarse y quererse... pero no, siempre le tocaba que le rompiesen el corazón y...

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al notar un brusco tirón en la muñeca que la obligó a girar hacia atrás. Antes de reaccionar, sintió que algo chocaba contra su cara. Al comprender la situación, su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Sasuke la estaba besando. Inconscientemente se relajó y se dejó llevar. Para su sorpresa, el beso era delicado y suave. Las mariposas de su estómago se dispararon ante el mar de emociones al que la arrastraba aquel mágico y hechizante beso. Sasuke llevó sus manos a la cintura de Umiko, mientras ella acariciaba tierna y dulcemente las mejillas de él. Ambos se besaban lentamente, saboreándose, gustándose mutuamente, memorizando y grabando el sabor del otro.

Apenas se separaron cuando tuvieron que romper el beso para respirar. Las mejillas de Umiko estaban teñidas de un color escarlata y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados.

- ¿Sigues pensando que nunca te corresponderé? - inquirió Sasuke con una media sonrisa. La castaña desvió su mirada por la vergüenza.

- ¿Cómo sabías que...? - no continuó la frase.

- ¿En serio pensabas que iba a ser tan ciego? - preguntó él – No soy el dobe – Umiko dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa.

**Fin del Flashback**

"_¿Te acuerdas? Fue nuestro primer beso. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos desde entonces... No dejes que se acaben, Sasuke. Por favor sigue luchando. _

_Te quiero"_

* * *

Umiko se despertó. Tras parpadear varias veces, su mirada se enfocó. Miró hacia todos los lados de la habitación. Todas las paredes eran blancas y había una ventana a su derecha. Ese no era su cuarto. ¿Qué hacía allí? Comenzó a recordar. Estaba segura de acostarse en su cama y luego... Abrió los ojos asustada. Sasuke. Había ido al bosque a buscale y él estaba gravemente herido. Se había desmayado al curarle... ¿Dónde estaba él? Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tiró todos los cables que la ataban a los aparatos de allí. Por un momento su vista se nubló y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo. Seguía estando débil, pero tenía que encontrar a Sasuke y comprobar si estaba bien. Salió de su habitación y empezó a leer frenéticamente los letreros de las puertas. Hasta que llegó a la puerta 527 en la que se leía: Sasuke Uchiha. Abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahí estaba tumbado en la cama miraando hacia la ventana. Un gran peso la abandonaba al verle bien. Cerró la puerta provocando que el moreno girase la cabeza para ver la fuente de aquel sonido. Sus profundos ojos oscuros brillaron al reconocerla.

- Umiko - dijo él. La observó detenidamente unos segundos. - Estás horrible – comentó.

Aquello era completamente cierto. Ella tenía todo el pelo enmarañado, ojeras por no haber dormido lo suficiente, se notaba a leguas que estaba cansada y tenía varias vendas que recubrían sus brazos y piernas. A la castaña no le importó el comentario incluso, en cierto sentido, le alegró. Sasuke estaba bien. Aquel comentario probaba que no estaba tan grave. Un inmenso alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza y, sin aguantar más, se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Umiko para! - exclamó Sasuke, intentando zafarse del gran abrazo de su novia. Le estaba apretando las heridas – Se me van a abrir los cortes... - se calló de repente al escuchar un sollozo. Miró fijamente a la castaña pero no podía ver su cara. Estaba pegada a su hombro. Confirmó sus sospechas al notar algo húmedo en él. Umiko estaba llorando.

Ella no lo podía evitar. Había estado a punto de perderle. Sasuke casi se muere en sus brazos. Toda la tensión, preocupación y angustia acumuladas habían hecho mella en ella. Y en el momento en el que lo abrazó, no s epudo contener más. Le dio igual que Sasuke le dijese que lo soltase. No podía. Tenía miedo de perderle.

- Perdón – hipó ella – tengo miedo de que desaparezcas si lo hago – susurró con la voz quebrada. La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó al oírla – Por un momento pensé que te perdía... - las lágrimas volvieron a fluír con más fuerza – No me vuelvas a dar un susto así – sollozó.

Sasuke la apartó delicadamente y al mirarla, pensó que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Se echó a un lado de la cama.

- Ven – ordenó él.

Ella le obedeció, tumbándose en el hueco que él le había dejado. Volvió a enredar sus brazos alrededor del moreno, liberando todas las emociones de las últimas horas. Su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba ligeramente. Enterró su rostro en el pecho del portador del Sharingan. Se quedaron así un largo rato en el que Sasuke la calmaba acariciándole el pelo y abrazándola.

- Sasuke... - dijo ella tras serenarse. Levantó la cabeza, conectando sus miradas – Prométeme que nunca volverás a asustar así – pidió seria mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose intensamente. Umiko iba a volver a repetir la petición cuando Sasuke la calló con sus labios. Aquel beso estaba lleno de necesidad, de anhelo, de desesperación pero sobre todo, de amor. Era como si se quisiesen asegurar de que cada milímetro de sus bocas no hubiese cambiado, como si intentasen recuperar los besos perdidos de cinco días. Antes de darse cuenta, la húmeda lengua de Sasuke se encontraba dentro de la cálida boca de Umiko, masajeándola sensualmente con la de su novia.

- Ejem – se oyó toser a alguien repentinamente.

Se separaron inmediatamente. Era Tsunade. Desviaron su mirada azorados.

- Veo que los dos estáis fuera de peligro y nada aburridos – comentó la doctora con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Tsunade-sama... - la castaña se moría de la vergüenza.

- Uchiha has tenido mucha suerte, si no fuese porque Umiko te encontró y te sanó las heridas más graves, no lo llegas a contar – prosiguió la Hokage como si nada – Dicho esto, Umiko te daré el alta maña pero tu Uchiha tendrás que quedarte unos días más – al terminar de hablar, se fue.

Umiko se giró tímidamente para observar al Uchiha, pero este no perdió el tiempo en volver a besarla con pasión, siendo correspondido con igual fuerza. Las castaña abrió su boca, dejando que la lengua de Sasuke hiciese estragos en su boca y permitiéndole abusar de sus labios. Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a una adorable pareja: Naruto e Hinata. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente e iba a decirles algo cuando notó que alguien le agarraba la mano. Se giró para ver a Hinata

- Déjalos Naruto-kun, necesitan estar a solas – susurró la tímida Hinata dulcemente, sacándolo de la habitación. El rubio la miró suavemente.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Hinata-chan – contestó. Ella se sonrojó y a Naruto le pareció tan adorable que no pudo contenerse y besarla - ¿Quieres que vayamos al Ichiraku? - propuso él.

- Me encantaría, Naruto-kun – asintió la peliazul.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy.**

** No puedo evitar decir esto pero: ¡POR FIN SOY LIBREEE! ¡Ayer acabé el colegio! Ahora solo queda selectividad... *escalofrío* No quiero pensarlo.**

**Otra vez muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que os haya gustado.¡Ah! No os olvidéis de vuestro review!**

**Matta ne!**

**Umiko Mitsuki **


End file.
